Creofan
Creofan is a nation in the continent of Amitrea. It dominates the Utrostani peninsula, and borders West Yorna and East Yorna to the north. Creofan's Siora colony in Pertusia borders Waruland to the north. Creofan also borders the Diamond Bay, the Absolute Sea, and the Braccal Sea. The current king of Creofan is Ordonio XIV Dolceterre. Early history Creofan was one of the three states that formed out of the wreckage of Utrosto in the seventeenth century BT. The first king of Creofan, Ordonio del Joca, consolidated the southeast part of the peninsula during his ten-year tenure; however, he was not very militarily minded, and the militaristic focus that would go on to characterize later Creofani eras did not show up until the rule of Ordonio's son Sancho. The three Utrostani states had a rough balance of power for around 150 years, but King Anastasio I implemented many army reforms, allowing him and his son Amadeo (the future King Amadeo II) to overwhelm the Capazar and Verganese forces. Amadeo II conquered Capaza in 1437 BT and Vergano in 1434, but his empire would go on to be short-lived when factions within Creofan deposed him. In 1427, Ramiro Terrino took power and promptly lost Capaza and Vergano. Archaic Creofan After breaking away from Creofan, the other two Utrostani states were quick to adopt Anastasio's innovative tactics, undermining the Creofani military advantage. This led to Creofan itself almost being captured by Pedro III of Vergano in the late fourteenth century, which caused Creofan to enter somewhat of a downward spiral. Creofan began to recover after the accession of Gonzalo Hiras (King Gonzalo II) in 1222, but internal unrest and Zohoni raids prevented Creofan from making serious advances. The deposition of Queen Urraca II in favor of Amadeo Ledaraz (King Amadeo IV) in 965 BT was a key turning point; Amadeo was a capable admiral who was able to repel the Zohoni corsairs, and in he was able to expand far enough to the west to start trading with the Lorgane batret. This growth was almost sabotaged by King Ramiro V, however; Ramiro, who was fairly mad, named all three of his sons Ramiro and pitted them against each other to succeed him. This led to Creofani infighting and land loss in the late ninth century, culminating in the overthrow of the Ledaraz family entirely by Diego Cordenez. Imperial growth In the seventh century, Creofan would again conquer the other two Utrostani nations— Fernando IV conquered Vergano in 692 and Capaza in 687. This empire would stay together for the better part of a century before it collapsed under Ordonio VIII; however, his grandson Ordonio IX would strike up a friendship with the fledgling nation of Yorna in the 590s, and that alliance compounded with existing trade networks would fund continuing expansionism and militarism in Creofan. The otherwise unimpressive Rielcano family distinguished themselves by, across multiple generations, excelling in war, and ultimately Amadeo Rielcano would be crowned as King Amadeo V in 487 BT. Early Rielcano leaders would struggle to earn the respect of the more ancient aristocratic families, but once the family was established, they were deadly. It was Juan II of the Rielcano family who would crush Vergano once and for all in 390 BT, and only an outbreak of plague later that century would prevent Capaza from falling as well. Upheaval The Marmiena family, who took power in 354 BT, was fairly inbred and isolated; thus, when King Gonzalo VI Marmiena died in 283, the crown fell to Olaf of Stadleck— an obscure cousin of the Stadlicar king. Olaf was self-important, unambitious, and not well liked; upon his death in 255, there was a nigh-unanimous rejection of his son as king, and the throne passed to Pedro Dalca (King Ordonio XI). The Dalca family (once a cadet branch of the ancient del Jocas) ruled well, and Fernando VIII even abdicated in favor of a parliament in 188 BT; however, this system was very ineffective, and Vergano almost escaped before the monarchy was restored by Alessandro III in 115. Alessandro crushed the Verganese revolts, and with enthusiasm to spare, even joined forces with Dagmar VI of Yorna to conquer Capaza in 101 BT. Recent history and colonialism Creofan has been mostly stable since the first century BT; the Capazars and Verganese have become more and more assimilated into the Creofani culture, and most of the threats have been internal. The Ceporza and Aldiora families briefly went into civil war in the 120s and 130s DR, for instance, and even the eventual Aldiora victory caused unrest and instability for years afterward. Unwilling to risk taking sides in the Yornal wars, King Juan VI sailed to the east and began settling colonies in 334 DR. He founded the Siora colony on the south of the Warul peninsula, and conquered Cheer Island; Juan's successors would go on to expand into Waruland and penetrate Volle. However, these conquests were mostly short-lived; under Urraca III and Gonzalo VIII, Volle and Waruland both pushed the Creofani out entirely. Cheer Island was used as a base to stage a reinvasion of Waruland in the 450s, but after Cheer Island declared its independence at the end of the fifth century, Creofan found itself with no colonial holdings save Siora. Through tenuous agreements with the Warul government, Siora still exists today, although the Creofani government has promised not to expand beyond its current Pertusian land. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Active Countries